


The Way You Look Tonight

by Kris



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for smallfandomfest for the prompt: Jack/Nathan, "You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

"So I told him that Dr. Stark would totally, never, ever, re-write the laws of time for...Dad? Are you even listening?" Jack blinks at Zoe in confusion. He doesn't know how she can keep talking over the music.

"Do you hear that?" he asks. Zoe gives him one her patented 'my dad is dumb' looks and rolls her eyes.

"So that's a no, I'm trying to tell you that apparently my history teacher has it in for..."

"Yeah, Zoe, your teachers aren't out to get you, or anyone, and yes, since you made me watch the Faculty a hundred times, I did do some digging." Totally foolish, horrible digging that had Allison and Stark...

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow._

"Damn it, where the hell is that coming from?" he demands.

"You're crazy," Zoe tells him. "I'm going to school."

"Have good day," Jack says absently. And then demands "S.A.R.A.H. where the hell is the music coming from?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Carter, but there are no audio signals present."

"Not even ones I'm not supposed to hear?" Jack asks suspiciously.

"There are no sub audio frequencies. May I ask what you're hearing? Perhaps it has to do with your childhood." Jack stares up at the ceiling in horror just as Zoe sticks her head back through the door.

"Oh yeah, and S.A.R.A.H. found her way into the psychology section of the internet last night." Jack shudders.

***

By the time he gets to work, Jack's not sure that it's only happening to him but he's sure he knows who's to blame.

"Jo, call over to Global Dynamics and tell Fargo to stop screwing around with whatever the hell it is he's screwing around with." Jo claps her hands over her ears and looks around wildly. Jack blinks at the response. "Yeah, acting like Zoe when she was two isn't getting you out of it. Call Fargo."

"I'm sorry," she shouts at him. "I just can't hear you over the music!" 

"You hear it to?" Jack asks. He's not crazy! Wait, why is he listening to his house?

"Just a minute," Jo shouts, on second thought, her music seems awfully loud, maybe they're not hearing the same thing, after a few more moments, lowers her hands cautiously. "That's better," she says in a normal voice.

"I need you to call over to GD," Jo's eyes widen and she holds her hands up.

"Don't say it," she orders. Jack thinks back over their conversation and comes to a swift realization. Much more swiftly than he usually does.

"Fargo?" he hazards. Jo moans pitifully and buries her head under her arms. Jack picks up the phone instead.

***

It's spreading, if the look of the town says anything about it. All the way to Global Dynamics he can see people bobbing their heads to no music, or covering their ears, or looking shifty. Actually, the Paulson twins acting shifty worries him.

"Jo, the Paulson's are acting shifty, over." Jo sighs loudly down the line.

"There had better not be another manned rocket in their yard, over." Yeah, the Paulson's acting shifty worries everyone.

***

"Look," Allison says. "There's no way anything here at GD is causing you, or Jo, to hear music." She says. Fargo, coming up behind Allison's left shoulder, flushes and tries to turn around.

"Stop!" Jack orders.

"You really have to stop ordering my employees around, Sheriff," Stark says, or well, Jack guesses that's what Stark said going by his expression of irritation, but all Jack can hear is music.

 _Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft, there's nothing for me but..._

Everything screeches to a halt, literally screeches in a way that has Jack wincing and rubbing at his ear like it will heal his ear drum. Fargo, sheepish, is holding a button down on the remote in his hand.

"Sorry?" he offers. Jack takes what he's sure is a menacing step towards the scientist only to have Alison block his way. 

"Why don't we discuss this in private," she says.

***

"I'm sorry, your remote does what?" Jack demands. Even Allison and Stark and wow, that's nice, not having Frank Sinatra crooning in his ears when he says/sees/hears Stark, look confused.

"It's supposed to be a directed signal, it connects music with your impression of people."

"Why?" Jack asks. Then "and why does it only seem to work for one person?"

"Because music is the inspiration of the soul!" Fargo says and holds his finger to the sky. "This is science and beauty at work, Sheriff!"

"But why is it effecting me," Jack demands.

Fargo winces like he's expecting to get hit as he says "I kind of dropped it. From the second floor. And then Larry stepped on it."

"Fargo," Stark glares.

"I fixed it!" Fargo shouts and throws his hands up in a pre-emptive defensive position.

***

"So...Fargo huh?" Jack asks. Jo glares at him over her cup of Vinspresso. Vincent looks on from behind the counter, 

"If I ever hear Rammstein again, I'll kill someone." She says.

"Yeah," Jack agrees with a grin, the shakes his head. "What?"

"Du Hast," Jo says. But there's grin on her face. "So I guess I really do hate him!" she adds brightly.

"How about you, Sheriff?" Vincent asks.

"Oh, it was nothing," Jack says. No way in hell is he admitting to "The Way You Look Tonight", not even.

***

"There's someone at the door, Sheriff," S.A.R.A.H. chimes. Jack groans and heaves himself off the couch. It's been a long day of fielding complaints ranging from "No, the new manned rocket in your yard still doesn't meet the safety requirements so yes, we're going to have to impound it" to "Yes, I know you've been hearing voices raised in song, so have I, no, you need to fill out paperwork to start a Church". Zoe is at Pilar's, Jack just poured himself a beer and the very last thing he wants to do is deal with someone at the door but he opens it anyway.

"Stark," he greets. Nathan Stark stares at him for a moment, opens his mouth as if he's going to say something the shakes his head and hands him a slip of paper. Jack looks down at it and frowns. Just four words. Moon Dance - Van Morrison. "I don't get it," he says. "Is this some kind of..." then it clicks.

"Shut up," Nathan orders and steps inside. Jack grins widely as he closes the door.

"Moon Dance, really?" he asks.

"Yes, shut up," Nathan repeats. Jack steps back when Nathan steps forward until he can feel the door against his back and Nathan pressed up against his front. "You're not hitting me," Nathan observes.

"The Way You Look Tonight, Sinatra," Jack says. Okay, and maybe there is something about the way Nathan's eyes sparkle. "S.A.R.A.H. some privacy please?"

/end


End file.
